Lista de personagens que eu mais odeio
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: O título diz tudo: lista dos personagens que eu mais odeio e minha opinião sobre cada um deles. Reviews são bem vindas.


**Lista de personagens que eu mais odeio**

Normalmente se coloca no deviantart listas como essa, mas aí eu teria que procurar imagens de cada personagem, daria muito trabalho. Prefiro assim, e vocês ainda podem me dar sua opinião.

Bom, vamos começar:

**10 - Patrick Estrela (Bob Esponja)**

Eu nunca gostei do desenho Bob Esponja (embora seja até fã do Lula Molusco), sempre achei um desenho muito bobo, principalmente por causa do Bob Esponja e do Patrick. Mas é mais fácil aguentar o Bob Esponja do que o Patrick!

Sério! O cara é um completo imbecil! Até Fanboy e Chum Chum tem mais cérebro do que ele, e olha que não estou somando o cérebro dos dois!

Sem falar que o Patrick, além de burro, é chato! Eu me lembro de um dos poucos episódios que assisti, se passando na escola de pilotagem (se não estou enganada, foi lá), onde o Patrick começou a jogar coisas no Bob Esponja para chamar sua atenção, e tudo que ele queria era dizer oi! OI! COMO ELE PODE SER TÃO INSENSÍVEL DEPOIS DE FAZER O BOB ESPONJA SENTAR NOS FUNDOS DA CLASSE E AINDA PERDER ALGO TÃO PRECIOSO?!

Definitivamente, eu odeio esse personagem.

**9 - Sr. e Sra. Turner (Padrinhos Mágicos)**

Pra começar, eu odeio esses dois por eles serem burros que nem o Patrick, ou até mais, principalmente o Sr. Turner. Sério, eles são o tipo de pais desnaturados que dá vontade de dar um chute na bunda!

Eles sempre vão à algum lugar ridículo e deixam o próprio filho com um demônio no corpo de uma babá! Se eu tivesse pais como eles, PREFERIA ESTAR NUM ORFANATO!

E pior: uma vez, eles viram uma gravação que mostrava as crueldades que a babá fazia com o Timmy e não fizeram nada! NADA! SE ELA NÃO TIVESSE ESTRAGADO UMA FITA PRECIOSA PARA ELES, NÃO ESTARIAM NEM AÍ!

Se eu pudesse, jogava esses dois num penhasco!

**8 - Satsuki Momoi (Kuroko no Basuke)**

Alguns podem até estranhar o fato dela estar nessa lista, mas eu realmente não gosto dela. Ela é uma grudenta! Toda vez que vê o Kuroko, grita "TETSU-KUN" e gruda nele, coisa que me irrita muito! Sem falar do jeito que ela se apaixonou por ele: ele deu um palito de picolé para ela e ela se apaixonou na hora! ISSO É O JEITO MAIS RIDÍCULO DE SE APAIXONAR POR ALGUÉM!

Mas o que eu mais odeio nela é que a Momoi gosta de humilhar as garotas que tem peitos menores que os dela, como ela faz com a Riko. Vocês podem até dizer "mas ela é tão querida", MAS EU NÃO ACHO! E DAÍ QUE A RIKO TEM OS PEITOS MENORES QUE OS DELA?! ISSO NÃO LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE HUMILHÁ-LA, NEM A NINGUÉM! SE EU FOSSE UM GAROTO, PREFERIRIA MUITO MAIS A RIKO!

Kuroko deveria "escolher" alguém melhor!

**7 - Pucca (Pucca)**

Sim, a Pucca está nessa lista. Se tem alguém mais grudenta que a Momoi é a Pucca! Ela vive correndo atrás do Garu, não lhe dando nem tempo de respirar! ME POUPE! ELA NÃO SE TOCA QUE O GARU NÃO GOSTA DELA DESSE JEITO?!

Sem falar que ela é uma garota mimada, e reage muito mal quando as coisas não saem como ela quer. Sinceramente, garota, se quer conquistar alguém, tente de outra forma! Acha mesmo que o Garu vai querer ficar com uma garota que não o deixa em paz?!

**6 - Margarida (Disney)**

Nunca gostei da Margarida, então não é nenhuma surpresa ela estar nessa lista. A garota acha que o Donald devia fazer todas as suas vontades, e se ele não faz isso, ou faz algo que não a agrada, ela sai com o Gastão.

Essa garota só pode ter problema! Se continuar assim, eu não vou me surpreender se o Donald terminar com ela! Sem falar que ela fica iludindo o Gastão! COM ESSE JEITO DE AGIR, VOCÊ NÃO MERECIA NAMORADO NENHUM!

**5 - Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)**

Ele pode até ter se formado como o primeiro da classe, e ter praticamente todas as garotas apaixonadas por ele, mas eu não sou uma delas. DEUS ME LIVRE! ELE É UM EMO ARROGANTE, METIDO, QUE SÓ SE IMPORTA COM ELE MESMO E COM SUA VINGANÇA CONTRA O IRMÃO MAIS VELHO! POR QUE DIABOS AS GAROTAS SE INTERESSAM POR UM CARA DESSES?!

E sabe o que ele vai conseguir matando o irmão? Nada! A família Uchiha não vai voltar do mundo dos mortos só porque ele a vingou! Muito pelo contrário: ele vai diminuir o número de Uchihas!

O Naruto é muito melhor que o Sasuke, e sabe por quê? Porque ele passou por coisas muito piores, sendo maltratado pela aldeia, mas não foi imbecil o bastante para guardar rancor e querer se vingar!

Orochimaru devia ter tomado o corpo dele quando teve chance, isso sim!

**4 - Gaz Membrana (Invasor Zim)**

Eu acho a Gaz tão arrogante quanto o Sasuke, ou até pior: parece que as únicas coisas importantes na vida dela são comer pizza, jogar videogame o tempo todo e maltratar o Dib. Ela, assim como o irmão, sabe que o Zim é um alienígena e quer conquistar a Terra, mas não faz nada!

QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, GAZ?! VOCÊ ACHA QUE JOGAR VIDEOGAME E COMER PIZZA É MAIS IMPORTANTE DO QUE SALVAR SEU PLANETA NATAL?! É UMA PENA QUE FAMÍLIA NÃO SE ESCOLHE, PORQUE SE EU FOSSE O DIB E TIVESSE UMA IRMÃ COMO VOCÊ, FUGIRIA DE CASA!

**3 - Mônica (Turma da Mônica e Turma da Mônica Jovem)**

A Mônica ficou na terceira posição por um grande motivo: sua violência. É só alguém xingá-la de gorducha, baixinha e dentuça que ela reage batendo naquele que a xingou (principalmente o Cebolinha) com seu coelhinho. Isso quando não fazem algo que ela quer e ela ameaça bater neles.

VOCÊ ACHA QUE VIOLÊNCIA É A RESPOSTA PARA TUDO?! VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA GAROTA MIMADA, QUE ACHA QUE O MUNDO GIRA AO SEU REDOR! A MAGALI JÁ FOI XINGADA TAMBÉM E NÃO REAGIU COMO VOCÊ!

Ela ficou até um pouco melhor em Turma da Mônica Jovem, mas agora é violenta por causa de ciúmes! SE EU FOSSE UM GAROTO, DEUS ME LIVRE TER UMA NAMORADA COMO ELA!

**2 - Naru Narusegawa (Love Hina)**

Eu juro: se tem uma garota mais violenta que a Mônica, essa garota é a protagonista feminina de Love Hina! Eu a coloquei em segundo lugar porque a violência dela é capaz de mandar alguém para o outro lado da cidade (se bobear, para o outro lado do mundo)!

POR QUE DIABOS OS CARAS SE INTERESSAM PELA NARU?!

Para começar, quando se declaram para ela, a mesma enrola por três semanas antes de dizer "não". E ainda sobra para a Kitsune, melhor amiga dela, dar o recado! ME POUPE! SE VAI DAR UM FORA, DÊ LOGO, EM VEZ DE DAR FALSAS ESPERANÇAS! E FAÇA ISSO PESSOALMENTE, OU IRÁ DEIXAR CLARO PARA TODO MUNDO O QUANTO VOCÊ É COVARDE!

Sem falar que ela bate no Keitarô por qualquer coisa que ele faça, ou que ela acha que ele fez. CADÊ A CONFIANÇA?! ASSIM NÃO SE CONTRÓI RELACIONAMENTO NENHUM! SE EU FOSSE O KEITARÔ, DESISTIA DE VOCÊ E INVESTIRIA EM OUTRA PESSOA!

PODE ATÉ TER SIDO A PRIMEIRA COLOCADA NO SIMULADOR NACIONAL, MAS EM MATÉRIA DE RELACIONAMENTO, VOCÊ É A ÚLTIMA DA TURMA!

**1 - Mandy (As terríveis aventuras de Billy e Mandy)**

Se o demônio tivesse uma filha, sem dúvida que seria a Mandy. E só alguém muito burro quanto o Billy para ser amigo dela. SÉRIO, E EU ACHANDO QUE O CÉREBRO DE PINKY E CÉREBRO FOSSE OBCECADO EM DOMINAR O MUNDO!

ELA É UMA VERDADEIRA CARRASCA: NÃO DEMONSTRA QUALQUER TIPO DE EMOÇÃO (só as negativas), NÃO SORRI, É RUDE COM TODOS E TRATA BILLY E PURO-OSSO COMO ESCRAVOS! FICO FELIZ DELA TER TIDO O QUE MERECE NAQUELE FILME COM A TURMA DO BAIRRO! ELA É INSUPORTÁVEL!

* * *

><p>Bom, esta foi a minha lista, e fico feliz em compartilhá-la com vocês. Comentários ou críticas são bem-vindas. Até!<p> 


End file.
